narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomoe Terumī
Tomoe Terumī (てるみトモエ,Terumii Tomoe) was the daughter of Nekobaa, sister of Komiya and a medical-nin of Kirigakure. She married Toshiro Terumī and gave birth to Mei Terumī and Kasumi Terumī. Background When Kirigakure was being ruled by the Third Mizukage, Tomoe was a teenager with a weak body working as a shopkeeper with her mother and brother in Sora-ku. Her poor health forced her to move to a bigger city where she can receive better health care. At this point, she got the chance to choose between Kirigakure and Konohagakure, since both villages were the homeland of Nekobaa's best customers. However, Kirigakure was a mysterious land and the possibility of finding new customers made her decision easier. Once there, she was hosted by the Terumī clan and recieved health care at Kirigakure's hospital. She was formally introduced to Toshiro by Katashi, the head of the clan, and they became friends quickly. While her health was improving she started feeling she should do something to return the favour so she became Teruo Terumī's student and her medical ninjutsu training started. Soon the hostilities between the main ninja villages began once again and more shinobis from Kirigakure were injured while fighting for their homeland. Since there were not enough doctors to treat all the wounded shinobis, Tomoe helped in the hospital full time.Once the situation in the Kirigakure hospital stabilized, she went where they needed her most: the battlefield. Since she did not possess any fighting skill her mother asked her to do an invocation contract with Denka so she can heal her teammates while the ninneko protect her. Toshiro also taught her how to throw senbon. As her aiming became accurate, her knowledge of the human body become more dangerous. Despite her mother's and the clan Terumī's objections Tomoe married Toshiro and gave brith two hybrid Terumī. Faraway from becaming a fulltime mom and housewife, she only retired from the shinobi duties while he carried on with her job as a doctor at Kirigakure's hospital. Personality Tomoe is a soft-spoken but very talkative woman with a kind heart and a positive personality. She has never been seen angry, but even when she does get mad, she retains her positive appearance, and often resorts to scolding the offender softly, only to show a smile afterwards. However, her brother is the only person who has the ability to irritate her to the point that she would seriously threaten to kill him. She took friendship very seriously, and was easily distressed when others, especially her friends, argue or fight. It was not unusual to see her fulfill the function of mediator when a discussion arised. Despite her commonly kind nature, she shows a level-headed personality during serious situations and will quickly act according to this. She also possesses a strong sense of righteousness that becomes a double-edged sword, to the point of interacting with her may cause oneself to notice one's imperfections. She hates hypocrisy and liars and has a good sense to identify people of such characteristics. That’s why she could never get along with Mimiko, Tomoe knew she was full of jealousy and bitterness, and it bothers her that Mimiko still acted like she was superior to everybody else. Even when she smiled a lot, she had a special smile she only showed to her husband. Appearance Tomoe Terumi.png|Tomoe on her ninja outfit Tomoe Terumi 2.png|Tomoe on her civilian outfit Tomoe Terumi 3.png|Tomoe on her doctor outfit Tomoe always showed a kind smile while talking. She had long chestnut-colored hair, which has been seen loose, tied in a ponytail and collected in a braid. She was a tall, slender woman with fair skin. Her eyes were light blue and her eyelashes were long. Tomoe's body was more fragil than it seemed. She was not able to handle the birth of her second daughter and died as a consequence of childbirth. She used to wear Kirigakure basic uniform with a medical jacket on it. At home, she wears a long white dress with a green blouse and a blue obi. Tomoe possessed a unique beauty that did not come from her physical attributes but from her mannerisms. Her way of speaking, the way she walked gracefully and the fact that she always seemed to be in a good mood are just a few examples. Abilities Tomoe was a support ninja trained to keep her comrades alive as long as possible. She was well aware of her role within the team that's why she accepted Denka's help, she did not want to be a burden to her companions. Since she was not strong enough to protect herself while healing others, during the missions, she summons Denka to take care of her. Tomoe hadn't got large reserves of chakra but she learned how to used them properly and efficiently. Since she could easily diagnose people she was very precise when using chakra. She was not talented but worked hard and tried to learn as much as she could. As she got involved into more missions, she developed an excellent marksmanship although she never stopped relying on Denka. Non-ninja abilities Unlike her second daughter, Tomoe was a very good cooker. Beyond the humid climate of Kirigakure, Tomoe had a natural talent for growing plants. Bonds Tomoe (巴) is the comma-shaped figure that appears when an Uchiha awakes his Sharingan. Through training and continued use, the Sharingan will develop a second tomoe and then, upon full maturation, a third. As a tribute to her best customers, Nekobaa gave her first born daughter this name. When Nekobaa was pregnant with her second child, a member of the clan Uchiha gave Tomoe a necklace with three metal tomoes on it as a present for her third birthday. As a child she would often play with Fugaku Uchiha while his father bought weapons. This friendship survived through the years even though Tomoe moved to Kirigakure during her teens. This friendship grew with them and spread to their partners, they used to met at Nekobaa's shop and drink together although they rarely had free time. After Mei was born they used to meet once per year to catch up, but the friendship cool down when Tomoe died. Four years after Tomoe passed away, her youngest daughter met Fugaku's first son. That time, Kasumi gave Itachi her mother's necklace which he wore till his last day. Some time after that, Team 2 dispatched to Sora-ku to locate a certain ninneko, whose whiskers are needed to make a special medicine. After a gruelling and rather humiliating string of failures, Itachi manages to catch the ninneko. Itachi would usually visit Nekobaa for errands he had to run with a young Sasuke Uchiha tagging along with him every time. Sasuke would get bored and throw tantrums so Itachi made a game to collect paw prints from fast and nimble cats, the Paw Encyclopaedia which Nekobaa continued after Sasuke stopped collecting paw prints. Nekobaa collected one of the two last paw prints Itachi assigned, that of the Two-Tails which the jinchūriki Yugito Nii agreed to give after being asked by Nekobaa. Sasuke came to her to buy some items for his new team, Hebi. She told Sasuke that she remembered how Itachi and he were once "little kittens", and said that she couldn't believe they now wanted to kill each other. Nekobaa gave asylum to Kasumi and Itachi twice. The first time Kasumi was deadly wounded and the second time she was pregnant. With Tamaki 's help she raised Rei untill she was four years old, after that Mei took care of ther niece. What Nekobaa started has not ended yet, the cicle keeps going on. Trivia *Tomoe used to work with her mom and his brother on Sora-ku. *She met Teruo Terumī and developed a better relationship with him than the one he had with his own family. She inherited his love for plants. *She admired Tsunade but never met her. *She chose to die in order to give birth to Kasumi, having the chance to let her die instead. Quotes *(To Toshiro) "I will be by your side, either healing our family or protecting this land." *(To Nekobaa about Mei ) "A new kitty is going to join the clan." Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT Category:Kirigakure Category:Original Character